eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
Fauna of the Enchanted Lands L - Z (House Item)
| altname =Fauna of the Enchanted Lands L - Z| }} Book Text This book is titled "Fauna of the Enchanted Lands L-Z". It is a guide to some of the animals that roam the wilds of the Enchanted Lands. Lasher: The native lasher of the Enchanted Lands is a rather dangerous creature that is best avoided. Possessing a nasty disposition, it does not take much to cause it to act. Unlike a typical rodent, the lasher will not run if approached, but rather it will engage its attacker at once with a violent fury. Though it is a natural assumption to keep away from its scorpion-like tail, this is not where the true threat lies. The lasher will try to bite its victim, hoping to infect it with its disease-ridden teeth. Keeping rotting meat in between the gums and teeth, the lasher's mouth is more poisonous than its tail could ever be. Salt Snappers: The Salt Snapper is a rather unassuming creature, looking like nothing more than a turtle. Walking with a slow gait, it is easy to assume that it is an easy choice for that day's meal. It doesn't take long before a lazy predator soon comes across the turtle's hidden defenses. Rather than hide within its' shell as most other turtles would, the Salt Snapper lash out with its venomous fangs. Containing a very deadly poison within it's teeth, it will attempt to render it's victim incapacitated before feasting on it's food of choice - a still-beating heart. Seed of Darkness: Not much is known about this odd creature. Floating in the air, yet not possessing any noticeable wings, the Seed of Darkness travels the Enchanted Lands unmolested. It's diet is as much a mystery as it's species, as well. It seems to feed on animals of all types through some means of osmosis. Emitting an oddly colored light that is reminiscent of the color of dried blood, the seed of darkness will coat its victim in that luminescence. A few moments later, the "food" will then drop to the ground, looking emaciated and possibly even older than a few moments before. Whatever it is that the Seed feeds off of, it is never enough, for it is always in search of more sustenance. Void Bats: A variant of the average bat, the Void Shrillers and Shriekers get their name from the loud, ear-splitting howl they emit in order to stun their victims. Not necessarily heard with the ears, it is regularly argued that the sound is heard within a person's head. The sound of it's wail is usually followed by a flock descending upon their chosen victims. Being knocked unconscious is only the beginning, however. It is reported that the wailing will build in crescendo until it reaches dangerous levels. The magnitude of the sound is enough to cause the victims' head to explode, allowing the shriekers and shrillers to feed without any disturbance. Wasps: As is seen elsewhere in the world, the Lancer wasps grow to an alarming size. Though it is good advice to stay away from wasps of any size, it is especially important to stay away from the ones that roam the Enchanted Lands. It's not a rare sight to see corpses of animals with large stingers jutting from their bodies. Were it not enough that the Lancer variety of wasp is notorious for it's suicidal attacks on people, the Impaler wasp is even more vicious. When attacking, it seems to know where to strike, aiming straight for a major blood vessel on a body. The stinger will then elongate, following the vein straight into the heart. It doesn't take longer than two or three seconds for the victim to at that point fall over dead.